No more Intimate Privacy
by Heiwarish
Summary: El ver a alguien en sus momentos más íntimos y privados ya es lo suficientemente incomodo. Shizuo aprendió muy bien su lección al ver a cierto pelinegro dándose placer a sí mismo. Se juro, no volver a invadir el departamento del pelinegro JAMAS.


**Title: **No more Intimate-Privacy

**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya

**Rating**: M

**Summary: **El ver a alguien en sus momentos más íntimos y privados ya es lo suficientemente incomodo. Shizuo aprendió muy bien su lección al ver a cierto pelinegro dándose placer a sí mismo. Se juro a si mismo, no volver a invadir el departamento del pelinegro JAMAS.

Esta idea me llego al escuchar como una muy buena amiga me contaba algo muy vergonzoso que le paso, mientras ella se daba placer a si misma. Fue descubierta por su novio –Haha JODER- Sin embargo, me pareció divertido escribirlo con nuestra pareja favorita de este anime Durarara!

Espero lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>El color de su rostro había sido reemplazado por una palidez fatal. Nunca había querido saber nada de la vida sobre esa maldita pulga. Y le parecía amargamente irónico que lo que tenia ante sus ojos, haya pasado por completo los limites. Sin embargo había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarlo de una manera que JAMAS hubiera querido u imaginado.<p>

Ahí en aquella habitación, y con la poca luz que iluminaba el lugar, se encontraba Izaya, sentado con la espalda recargado en el respaldo de la cama, las piernas completamente abiertas y con una mano dándose placer en su entrepierna. Mientras la otra se mantenía ocupada con 3 dedos dentro de Izaya. Todo seguía un ritmo, su mano en su entrepierna se mantenía arriba-abajo mientras la otras dentro-fuera.

El rubio estaba atónito.

La imagen que contemplaba le daba una ligera repulsión, sin embargo, se sorprendió a sí mismo, sintiendo algunas cosquillas en su estomago y un tirón por parte de su entrepierna. Bajo la mirada para comprobar lo que realmente le preocupaba. Y efectivamente, su entrepierna se encontraba ahora completamente despierta, deseando, exigiendo atención por parte de su dueño. Shizuo horrorizado por el hecho de que en actualmente estuviera excitado con la imagen de un Izaya masturbándose. Tomo su entrepierna, con el vano esfuerzo de apagar esa excitación. Dándose por vencido. Dirigió su mirada al pelinegro que aun no se percataba de su presencia. Lo cual era comprensible ya que el rubio estaba solo asomado por la puerta entreabierta. Y además, el pelinegro realmente se veía concentrado y disfrutando su de su trabajo. Shizuo sintió otro tirón al ver el rostro del informante.

Otro tirón se sintió al escuchar sus gemidos.

Al parecer el informante llevaba su tiempo de esa manera, ya que se hacía notorio que estaba a punto de correrse. Así que Shizuo, haciendo al fin caso a sus instintos de hombre y sus hormonas, bajo el cierre de su pantalón, abriendo así también los botones, mientras sacaba por este su erección.

No pudiendo contenerse más, comenzó a imitar al pelinegro, dándose placer así mismo también.

-Ahh! Nngh.. S-Shizu-chan!- Izaya gemía el nombre del rubio sonoramente, lo que causo que el rubio parara en seco a todo lo que hacía. Atónito, miro al pelinegro, que comenzó a gritar su nombre una vez más, mientras llegaba a su clímax. Shizuo no podía dar crédito a sus oídos ¿Acaso el pelinegro estaba masturbándose pensando en EL?

Mientras Shizuo trataba de recuperarse de su Shock, inconscientemente dejo caer todo su peso en la puerta semi-abierta. Causando que esta se abriera por completo, y cayéndose de lleno. Izaya, reaccionando al sonido de la puerta abrirse y el de una nueva presencia ahí. Volteo de inmediato a su invasor y se sorprendió y horrorizo al mismo tiempo al ver al rubio en el suelo.

_¡¿Pero qué…?_

Luego, se recupero de su trance y tomo rápidamente las sabanas de su cama, para cubrirse con ellas. Avergonzado por el hecho de que el rubio lo hubiera visto de esa manera. No. Estaba más bien avergonzado por el hecho de que el rubio lo HAYA escuchado gritar su nombre, entre gemidos.

Rojo como tomate por la vergüenza y la rabia, grito al rubio enfadado.

-¡¿QUE JODIDAS MIERDAS HACES AQUÍ?- bramo el pelinegro. A lo que el rubio solo se levanto avergonzado también. Miro a todos lados, tratando de encontrar las palabras que deseaba decir, pero no podía, de alguna manera el informante lo había puesto nervioso.

-Y-Yo… b-bueno…

-¡¿Qué?-. exigió Izaya, impacientándose. Shizuo lo miro serio, como buscando la determinación, para hacer su pregunta.

Mientras Izaya aun enfadado lo miraba, se preguntaba que demonios hacia en SU departamento y en SU habitación. ¿Qué jamás le habían enseñado que uno necesitaba privacidad? ¿Y que jamás debía entrar a casa de las personas sin su consentimientos? No, claro que no. Era el bruto de quien estaba hablando.

-¿Acaso… estabas masturbándote pensando en mi?.- pregunto el rubio. Izaya, deseo jamás haber escuchado la pregunta, estaba esperando a que este no llegara, o que el bruto fuera demasiado estúpido como para darse cuenta. Pero no. Ni siquiera el bruto podía ser tan estúpido. Pero… valía la pena intentarlo ¿no?

-Vaya al parecer tu idiotez no solo está en tu cabeza, incluso escuchas mal!- dijo Izaya mirando a otro lado, aparentando enfado e indiferencia. Sin embargo, de alguna manera sentía que el rubio no se la estaba tragando.

Mierda.

-Izaya, no he escuchado mal… tu gritaste MI nombre. No me vas a engañar tratando de confundirme.- dijo Shizuo con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro. Izaya no sabía a que se debía exactamente esta sonrisa, pero suponía que no podía tratarse de nada bueno. Y sus suposiciones fueron acertadas porque, el rubio se levanto del suelo, y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama.

Izaya se desconcertó y asusto un poco por la mirada del otro.

-Vaya pulga, ¿Quién diría que fantaseas conmigo?-. Dijo Shizuo sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro.

Si. Shizuo sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba completamente fuera de un juicio sano. Sin embargo, la pulga tenía la culpa! El estar ahí, gimiendo su nombre mientras se tocaba, y fantaseaba con el sin su consentimiento era suficiente como para darle un castigo. No, no era exactamente un castigo, es más, le estaba haciendo un favor! Haría sus fantasías realidad.

Así que con esta mentalidad, comenzó a acercarse más y más a la cama.

El informante sintiéndose intimidado por la cercanía que estaba tomando el rubio, comenzó a retroceder, así quedando al borde de la cama. El rubio en cambio, subió a la cama, hasta acercarse a Izaya, sin embargo el pelinegro bajo de la cama, aun con la sabana en mano, cubriéndose, y se alejo más, hasta que su espalda topo con la pared. Shizuo bajo rápidamente para alcanzar al pelinegro antes de que hiciera cualquier otro movimiento, y lo aprisiono contra la pared. Así imposibilitando alguna forma de escape. Izaya tomo con más fuerza las sabanas. Mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Shizuo tomo su barbilla, y acerco su boca a la del informante. Le divertía de sobremanera el que el informante estuviera tan nervioso. Lo hacía ver lindo.

Dios, no pensó eso… A la mierda, después podría arrepentirse todo lo que quisiera.

-A-Aléjate de mi cara de mono!- grito Izaya, sin abrir sus ojos. Shizuo sonrió ante esto y acerco su boca a la de él, para así terminar en un beso salvaje.

-Nn…nnhg!-. Gemía Izaya dentro del beso. Shizuo metió por completo su lengua, saboreando y disfrutando de la cavidad del pelinegro. Se separaron por la necesidad del aire. Y el rubio sonrió con satisfacción al ver el estado del pelinegro, lo recorrió con la mirada, y se dio cuenta que este todavía tenía esa estúpida sabana cubriéndolo. Así que la tomo y comenzó a jalarla para que el pelinegro la soltara. Izaya trato de resistirse, a lo que termino en el suelo por que sus pies se enredaron en esta. Shizuo aprovecho esto para arrancarla de sus manos y aventarla hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Así quedando Izaya completamente expuesto ante el rubio.

-Que buena vista… - dijo el rubio, al ver a Izaya con las piernas completamente abiertas por la caída. Izaya al percatarse de esto, las cerró fuertemente, sonrojado. El rubio no podía creer que bien se la estaba pasando con las reacciones del pelinegro. Y es cuando se dio cuenta que le estaba dando a Izaya un poco de su mismo jugo. El pelinegro siempre presumía de disfrutar las reacciones de los humanos, y ahora Shizuo se la pagaba con creces. Y se sorprendió a sí mismo, al ver que realmente era genial.

Así que se acerco al pelinegro una vez más, y comenzado a abrir las piernas del informante. Izaya trataba de resistirse, pero simplemente la fuerza del bruto estaba fuera de su nivel. Así que en unos instantes sus piernas estaban completamente abiertas, y un rubio devorándolo con la mirada.

-N-No… S-Shizu-cha-Ahhh!-gimió Izaya al sentir una lengua jugando con la punta de su miembro. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes, y el rubio sentía cierta satisfacción al ser el causante de estos.- Nng! S-Shizu-chan, no me abras t-tanto! -. Se quejo completamente avergonzado el pelinegro al ver como Shizuo abría en demasía sus piernas. Entonces el rubio, subió a su pecho, y metió uno de sus pezones rosas a su boca. Comenzó a jugar con ellos, mordiéndolos, lamiéndolos, mientras que con su otra mano, se ocupaba de su miembro. Izaya pronto se encontró, gritando el nombre del rubio, inundado de placer.

Shizuo, tomo a Izaya de las caderas y lo volteo, para que así quedara boca abajo. Una vez en esa posición, tomo las caderas del pelinegro y las levanto hasta arriba. Mientras abría sus piernas completamente de nuevo, tomo su miembro de nuevo y comenzó a metérselo en la boca. Dejo en paz al pobre amiguito de Izaya, que ahora se encontraba completamente hinchado y rojo, aproximándose a su clímax de nuevo. Sin embargo no, no pensaba dejarlo terminar aun, así que tapo la punta, a lo que Izaya se quejo por el dolor. Se dirigió a su entrada y comenzó a lamer y meter y sacar su lengua. Izaya soltaba gemidos cada vez más altos, gritando su nombre por igual. Mientras Shizuo seguía con su labor en su entrada, sin dejar de tapar la punta de su miembro.

-S-Shizu…ahh…nng, M-metemela! Ahh!-. Exigió Izaya, a lo que el rubio se alejo de su entrada, comprobando que ya la tenía suficientemente dilatada, y acerco su miembro. Lo metió de golpe y comenzó a embestir, creando un Vaivén. Shizuo sintió su clímax aproximarse así que trato de dar en el punto exacto, antes de terminar, sacando gemidos sonoros de parte del pelinegro.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y los dos se encontraron así mismos en el clímax deseado.

-No puedo creer que haya hecho esto…-. Se decía incrédulo el informante

-Todo fue tu culpa, pulga-. Decía Shizuo que se encontraba justo al lado de este, ya se habían movido a la cama y tapado.

-¿YO? Pero si tú fuiste el que vino a invadir mi privacidad.- dijo Izaya con reproche. Shizuo, solo lo miro con una cara e aburrimiento y lo abrazo, atrayéndolo contra sí.

-Sí, si, como digas, Buenas Noches.- Izaya perplejo por la despreocupación del rubio, y por lo que eso podría significar en su relación de persecuciones y maquinas de sodas voladoras. Solo se dio cuenta de una cosa.

"_Shizu-chan, eres un animal."_


End file.
